This project seeks to characterize and quantify cognitive and physiological differences that occur between alter personality states of patients with multiple personality disorder. Alter personalities are studied using a variety of methodologies and technologies. Current efforts are directed at developing a computerized coding system using image processing software for analysis of facial emotional displays.